


All Over The Map

by Imperioimpala, PrettySin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Anatomy Lessons, Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Play (Supernatural), Blowjobs, Dean Winchester Needs Brain Bleach, Gabe is all about consent, Halo cock ring, M/M, Mating Bites, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sam Fucking Winchester, Sammy did his research, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, True Mates, Wing Kink, accidental prayer, angels- they're just like TARDIS, big time, broody Gabe gets shut up good, broody Sam gets cheered up, fucking on the war room map table, halo fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperioimpala/pseuds/Imperioimpala, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySin/pseuds/PrettySin
Summary: Sam Winchester’s brooding in the war room turns into far more when the object of his desires, the archangel Gabriel, comes to distract him. With the provision that this “Isn’t just a one-time thing”, the pair are all over the map as they sort out their mating. It's porn with some fluff. Like seriously, mostly porn.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 156





	All Over The Map

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely readers- please take the time to enjoy the art, done by ImperioImpala. It's terrific! I owe them so much for everything they've done to help me with this fic. I've been working on it forever. That being said, it's finally done. 
> 
> Your author, ~PrettySin

For all the years that Sam’d spent wishing that Dean would just finally fucking kiss Castiel, Sam knew that since then, since Dean’d been slammed into the wall by a very enthusiastic Angel of the Lord in a very passionate kiss that had led to frotting, which led to- Sam considered his whiskey for a moment before he threw it back. What had he- Ah, yes, ever fucking since then, he’d just wanted it to stop, especially since they were like teenagers, fucking at every opportunity. Now he was hiding in the War Room, hoping that they had the decency to at least not screw there.

Sam grumbled as he refilled his whiskey, huffing a bit. He was sure that he was wearing his bitch face, as Dean had labeled it, but damn it, he wanted that. Not Castiel, certainly, and definitely not his brother, but he’d been the one that had always wanted romance, a family, and to settle down. Dean absolutely deserved it, though. Maybe this was punishment. It could be, what with the whole Satan’s vessel thing… and he hadn’t exactly been great as a brother, either. Plus, every fucking time he touched someone, they died! He knew that their lifestyle was dangerous, but it was like death was an STD with him!

And fucking Gabriel… the archangel had taken to hanging around the bunker, making these comments- clearly, Sam was deluded because he almost seemed to be flirting- and the way he ate was downright lascivious… But Gabriel flirted with everyone. He wasn’t special. Even if he did seem to suck his lollipops just so in his general direction… Fuck. Fine. He had a thing for Gabriel, which was problematic on its own. He was so damn small compared to him- well, his vessel- and the things it made him think...

“Samsquatch, really… Do you know what you need?” Gabriel chimed in from the doorway, shaking his head as he looked over the tall man. The man’s hair was a mess where he’d been running his fingers through it, and that shirt that he was wearing did nothing to hide the muscles in his broad shoulders. He smirked as the hunter’s head whipped up and the drunken wobble entirely disappeared into a stone-cold killer with a gun was leveled at him. “Now really, Sam- you know that won’t kill me.”

Realizing it was Gabriel, Sam laid the gun back on the table. “What are you doing here, Gabriel?” Looking tanned and gorgeous like he hadn’t just… He looked over at the archangel, and Sam forgot what he’d been thinking.

“Right now? Stealing some of your surprisingly decent taste in whiskey.” The blond moved, grabbing a glass and pouring himself some of the amber liquid. “You seem very pent up, Sammy. All that not fucking getting to you, Samalicious?”

Sam shot him a glare from the corner of his eye, watching the blond. Gabriel, of course, wasn’t fucking helping. Cutting open the Archangel’s lips, knowing him at such a vulnerable time after the angel’d had his grace drained- Snorting softly at his thoughts, Sam sipped his drink again. Wasn’t that just fucked up? Gabriel’d killed Dean a million times, but… he hadn’t really killed him. Not really… and with all the help- hell, Gabriel’d nearly died-

“Sammy, Sammy- look at that scowl.” Gabriel looked the taller man over, leaning a hip against the table as he sipped his drink. “That’s going to cause wrinkles.”

“It’s not your problem.” Sinking back down into his chair, Sam glowered at his drink before he downed it.

The younger Winchester was practically soused, and Gabriel pushed a hand through his hair, shaking his head. Tempting as it was to touch Sam’s hair, he’d probably be short a hand after that. He might seem as if he were gentle and kind, but Gabriel knew how very deadly he could be. “And if I want it to be my problem?” Fuck knew that Sam’s soul drew him in like no other. He was just… special. Achingly flawed and human, and he cared so damn much, it just pulled the archangel closer.

“My wrinkles aren’t going to be your problem. Why the hell would they be?” Sam snorted a little as he looked at him. “I’ll just stand all the time, won’ see ‘em...” He burst out laughing at the thought, and when Gabriel didn’t laugh, frowned a bit. “’S funny. ‘Cause you’re short...”

“Amazingly, yes, my vessel is short… but you, Sam Winchester, are of no use to my short body if you’re beyond consent and annoying me with stature observations.” Gabriel unwrapped a lollipop, sucking it between his lips. He watched Sam with interest, smirking as he saw his eyes focusing on the sweet.

Sam was enraptured as he saw the angel’s tongue stroking over the red candy, and he shifted his hips, reaching down to adjust his cock. Maybe too drunk… Just some. But… He yelped when Gabriel poked him in the forehead as Castiel did with those that weren’t Dean- two fingers, and he was sure that there was an inappropriate fingering joke in there but then he was fucking sober. Entirely, completely, without a doubt sober, staring at Gabriel. “For fucking real-”

Cupping Sam’s face, Gabriel looked into the human’s eyes; somehow they managed to look like heaven- the swirls of colors that seemed to shift with his mood, the lighting, his clothing… everything… There was one fact in this universe that Gabriel knew was true- Sam Winchester had no idea what his eyes did to the archangel. “Shut up, Sam. I’m going to make this very plain for you because you’ve been so wrapped up in your self-pity that you haven’t seen me flirting with you, and I was making _Dean_ blush. I want you, I have wanted you, and unless you say a clear and sober yes, understanding that I’m not fucking around, I’m not just in this for a one time ride, then I can’t have you. Do you understand?”

Comprehension and arousal quickly darkened Sam’s eyes, and he licked his lower lip, tilting his head- coincidentally, of course- into Gabriel’s hand. “Gabriel, you don’t-” He gasped as Gabriel’s hand pushed into his hair, fisting into the long strands and pulling Sam’s head back.

“Don’t go thinking that you can just go bossing me around, lover boy. I asked you a question.” Gabriel ducked his head, nuzzling along Sam’s throat only to tease his pulse with his teeth. Fuck, he’d been wanting to do that for a while, and Sam hadn’t bothered to shave that morning, leaving stubble to tease his lips.

The hunter’s voice was a near growl as Sam reached out, pulling Gabriel so that he was straddling his lap, his big hands splaying over his back. “Yes, I understand, and yes, I get it- this isn’t a one-time thing.” Fuck it- he’d go over his concerns after. Gabriel was a fucking archangel and could make his own damn decisions.

Settling in Sam’s lap, Gabriel covered the tall man’s mouth with his own, his hand tightening in Sam’s hair again. He tasted of whiskey, and something that was just Sam, and the angel needed more. He pressed as close as he could get, feeling Sam’s cock hardening in his jeans against Gabriel’s erection.

Impatient, Gabriel vanished their clothing with a trademark snap of his fingers, needing to see him. Holy fuck- Sam might be human, but he had the body worthy of worship. Golden skin that he was sure the hunter got from morning jogs, and delicious muscles that he couldn’t wait to touch.

“Fuck- Gabriel...” Sam stared at him, almost shocked by the sudden nudity. Gabriel was gorgeous, his vessel captivating. He might be smaller than Sam, but his shoulders were broad, his arms muscled… Well, and his pecs… Sam bit his lower lip as he saw the slight softness of his belly. The angel’s cock was large, rising long and thick as it bumped against his own. Fuck.

He slowly pulled his lower lip free of his teeth, then traced it with his tongue. Unable to resist, the hunter pulled him into another kiss. Gabriel was captivating… He wanted to stare, but he wanted to get his hands on the smaller man more.

Gabriel nipped at his mouth, sucking on Sam’s full lower lip for a long moment before he pulled back, tugging teasingly with his teeth. “I’m going to make you come until the only thing that you can remember is my name.”

“Is that so?” Honestly, he had no doubt that the angel could and _would_ , but right now Sam had other plans. He picked up the angel, laying him back on the map table, before running his hands over Gabriel’s chest. “You can do that, but I’ve been dying to do something...” He nipped at the golden curve of the angel’s collarbone, only to make a soft noise of pleasure as he felt the mirror of the sensation on his own collarbone. The hunter paused, looking up into Gabriel’s eyes. 

“No need to stop- that’s a very promising start,” Gabriel smirked at him, tilting his hips so that his cock rubbed against him.

Sam gave him a look, then sucked a livid mark onto the side of the blond’s neck. His mark on Gabriel’s skin- that was hot in a visceral way that the taller man hadn’t expected. Fuck, the way Gabriel arched, the start of a word on his lips turning to a moan- Sam could handle this- and finally, a way to make the loquacious angel shut up. He ran his large hands over Gabriel’s body, teasing them both.

“Oh fuck, Sam-” The hunter didn’t even fucking know what that little love bite mimicked and what it’d do for him. A mating bite, a claim… Dean wore Castiel’s now, but he doubted they’d stopped fucking long enough to explain it.

Kissing Gabriel, Sam pushed a hand into his hair, letting his tongue eagerly explore the other man’s mouth. He tasted of the lollipop, whiskey, and something that made him think of lightning. He ran his hands down the angel’s chest, teasing them both when he brushed against his cock before allowing his fingers to find Gabriel’s nipples instead.

Honestly, Gabriel loved sex- almost everything about the act his Dad- ew- had created was ridiculous but so damn amazing. He’d had it over and over again with more faces and names than he’d ever care to recall, but with Sam it was different. He felt like he was flying without his wings. Had he ever felt that before?

Sam bit Gabriel’s lower lip, then slid his tongue along the soreness to soothe it away. _His_ … Feeling Gabriel’s cock against his own, he smirked, grinding against him. “I don’t suppose that you-” The hunter jerked back as the archangel’s wings suddenly materialized beneath him, splayed over the back-lit map in a brilliant array of golden feathers. “Holy shit.”

“You can’t just pray things like that to me, Samshine,” Gabriel said roughly, pulling him closer. “I’m starting to think that you mean it.”

“Wait- praying?!” Staring at him, Sam couldn’t help but notice that the smaller man immediately froze when he was asked to wait, letting him go.

“...Praying.” Gabriel cocked an eyebrow at him. “In detail. About my _small_ body. How you want to bend me-”

“Those were fantasies!” Sam’s face was flaming, and he paused as he scented something sweet in the air. He dismissed the prayer thing for later. Though if it worked… _This wasn’t a one-off anyway. They’d already agreed._ “What’s that?”

Relaxing at the definitely intentional prayer, Gabriel shot him a smirk. “Ready for your first lesson in angel anatomy?” He rolled with practiced ease, somehow smoothly making the transition to his knees with only the most teasing of brushes of his wings against Sam.

Sam shivered, his eyes widening at the display of the six massive golden wings- it shouldn’t work with the small vessel, but he had reasoned long ago that vessels were somehow like a TARDIS- bigger on the inside, so somehow it just worked… and it was sexy as hell.

“Would you quit nerding out over vessels and just get your hands on my wings?” Gabriel demanded, looking at him over his shoulder. “This is a practical lesson.”

Easy for Gabriel to say- the massive golden wings shone brightly with each feather glinting as if gilded of the finest of precious metals… but they looked so soft. Sam bit his lower lip, inhaling slowly to calm himself. He could do this- hell, he’d wanted to do this. He had found himself looking up wings, and lore on angels, and he was transfixed with the alulas, the coverts, the massive primaries, secondaries, and then the smaller tertials… There were more shades of gold than he knew existed, and Gabriel was taking care to… was he displaying himself to him? And that sweet scent- “There _is_ wing oil!” He stroked his fingers over Gabriel’s back, then over the base of the lowest wings, finding his fingers coated in the substance. Sam had read about it, and his eyes darkened as he explored him with his hands.

Gabriel moaned, his wings arching into Sam’s hands. He couldn’t help it- he didn’t let his partners touch his wings. It was incredibly intimate, and the level of trust… well… maybe he was stupid, but this was Sam _fucking_ Winchester, and if he couldn’t trust him after everything, well, it just felt right. “ _Sam_ , fuck-” What the hell, the kid just seemed to know where the fuck to touch him, how to stroke his wings to get the best reaction- all six of them, he wasn’t playing favorites- how to tease him… and Sam hadn’t fucked another angel like Dean had, so- “You cheated!” He went to sit up, but Sam just pushed him down and then licked over one of the leaking oil glands.

The sound the angel made was far more sinful than anything Sam had ever heard, and he eagerly tongued at the gland, moaning as more of the slick substance filled his mouth. _I might have researched- it’s hope, not cheating._

Honestly, Gabriel didn’t give a fuck, he just wanted, his cock throbbing as it smeared precome across the map. It was warm against the head of his dick as it slid against the table, and it added to the sensations flooding him.

“Sam, fuck, please-” He turned, wanting to get his hands on the taller man but Sam just seemed content to mouth and tease at his sensitive oil glands until all of them were swollen and leaking.

Gabriel growled, tempted to pin Sam back- then thought fled as Sam flipped him-mindful of his wings- onto his back. The archangel’s thick cock bounced against his abdomen, and the human paused, licking his lips. Sam leaned down, swallowing his cock to the base. He’d been expecting something shy to start with, a hesitant lick or… something. Not for him to take him to the root and just suck.

Inwardly smirking at the noise Gabriel made, Sam worked him with his tongue, enjoying the thick weight of his cock. Honestly, he was bigger than Sam’d anticipated, but that was just a pleasant surprise. The contrast with how short he was… Pulling back a bit, he looked up at Gabriel. “Did you say something?”

“I said that it’s my turn.” No way was he letting Sam skip to the main attraction. “I’ve been wanting to get my hands on you for forever, my mouth on you… and-” He swore as Sam started to suck him again, pushing a hand into his long hair.

He let him suck him for a long moment before he pulled him up into a deep kiss, their tongues sliding together. Nimble fingers found Sam’s tight nipples, teasing them before he pressed Sam back onto the table.

Sam’s eyes went wide, and his cock jerked as he was pinned. “Fuck, Gabriel!” He was a big man. He wasn’t used to just being moved around in sex, and damn if it didn’t turn him on like crazy. He was suddenly sharply reminded with the massive splay of Gabriel’s wings above them that despite his size, the angel was so much more.

“Yes… Phenomenal cosmic powers… itty bitty living space.” The angel’s normally sardonic lips turned up in a sexy smirk, and he ran his fingers along Sam’s abdomen. “Oh, my Samsquatch loved that, didn’t you?” He traced his fingers along the ‘V’ of his hip. “You’re so delicious looking.”

Promptly remembering some of Gabriel’s comments about helping him lick chocolate from his lips when the archangel had given him a bar of chocolate, Sam bit his lower lip. Shit, he really had been obtuse. He didn’t have time to brood, though.

Gabriel gave the hunter a hot look, then traced a finger over his chest; his name scrawled in chocolate appeared on Sam’s tanned skin. He added little swirls here and there just for decoration and because obviously, he wanted to lick the taller man’s gorgeous muscles- and his perfect cock, of course. “You know, Samshine, I think that you are one of the most perfect beings in all of creation…”

Sam closed his eyes and moaned as the archangel lowered his head to start licking. He didn’t know what to say to that- and he wanted to concentrate on the sensation only for his snap eyes to open as he felt another tongue on his nipple.

A second Gabriel smirked up at him. “Surprise, kiddo. I wanted to fuck you…”

“But I’m also dying to have that massive cock of yours inside of me.” The ‘real’ Gabriel looked up from lapping away the first bit of his name. “You down for that?”

Holy shit- was he down for that? Sam damn near came from the thought, and it took some creative thinking, like about walking in on Castiel and Dean fucking on the Impala in the garage. He’d almost been offended for Baby- He almost screamed as his Gabriel swallowed him down, the thought cutting off. His cock was just completely in his- fuck! That was some angelic power there, he’d never had anyone do that for him before, but Gabriel just hummed. His doppelganger sucked love bites across his chest, licking up the chocolate.

Gabriel popped off with a smirk, looking up at him. “Some things, Samshine, are just talent.” He returned to sucking him, worshiping Sam’s cock with his tongue and throat.

Sam pushed a hand into each of the Gabriels' hair, crying out. He couldn’t help it- his Gabriel was doing something- it zinged through him like the most pleasurable lightning, finding the deepest part of him- and just…

The second Gabriel smirked at him, nipping his nipple. “Mmm… that’s some grace, there.” He tilted his head at himself as he saw a glimmer above his own head and then his halo. “Well, shit…” Clearly, he was having issues keeping things hidden around Sam- and wasn’t that a first. Gabriel hid everything, but still, somehow Sam always found a deeper part of him. He wasn’t surprised, though, considering.

The halo flickered into existence around Sam’s wrist, almost like a manacle as he fisted his hand in the archangel’s hair. He couldn’t help it. He was overwhelmed and just like that, pouring come into Gabriel’s mouth.

He worked Sam’s slit with his tongue, collecting each spurt there until Sam finished.

Sam moaned, the sound almost dazed as Gabriel pulled back and then jerked the other him to him, sharing the come in a filthy kiss. Fuck, that was gorgeous- and Sam almost didn’t even notice the second Gabriel pulling his halo off and sliding it down the hunter’s dick.

That is, until the electric warmth of his halo wrapped around his cock. It shrunk down to wrap around him like a cock ring. The human moaned, and his Gabriel, still wearing his halo, shot him a smirk. “Don’t worry, lover. I just have spent a lot of time thinking about this and the thought of this… well… With my power, lover, you can come as much as you want, and I want you to.” He turned down the tingle of the grace in the halo to a one or so- for now. After all, he didn’t want to overwhelm him. Yet.

Growling, Sam pulled the archangel’s mouth to his own, stealing a passionate kiss from him. He could taste himself there, and a tingle of his power, so close to the surface. It echoed the vibration of the power wrapped around his dick, and he tugged his angel back to look at him. “What was it you wanted earlier, Angel?” He rasped.

“I just thought you’d like to fuck me while I fuck you,” Gabriel smirked as he watched the other him kissing at Sam’s neck. All right, he couldn’t help it. Sam was delicious, and he wanted to taste him all over.

Except he forgot that this was Sam fucking Winchester, and he’d done his research.

“Mating bites… was that what drove you wild earlier? When I bit your neck?” Sam gasped after a moment, pausing to look at his Gabriel. He couldn’t deny he’d thought about it while reading the books. It’d started one of his favorite fantasies- or prayers, rather, of Gabriel mating him in the library. Then again, it wasn’t like he wasn’t in love with him anyway, if he admitted it to himself.

The blond stilled, then cleared his throat. “Maybe…” His wings, however, gave it all away, rising in a display to show Sam what a good mate he would make for him.

“Uh-huh… and mating… is that why you’re displaying your wings like that?” Sam raised a brow, smirking as he saw the archangel actually blushing. Now wasn’t that adorable.

“...Isn’t an angel allowed to have any secrets?” He huffed, and the hunter shook his head, nuzzling along Gabriel’s jaw.

Sam pressed a kiss to where the mating bite would go. “Not when this isn’t a one-off, sweetheart.” The one thing that he had learned over the years was that secrets didn’t get a Winchester anywhere but in trouble. If this went the way he wanted, Gabriel was going to be one- hell, he might as well be one by association at this point. 

Gabriel growled, moving to look at Sam. He wasn’t sure what to say, but Sam seemed to have figured him out. “I think you’re my mate…” At the taller man’s look, he finally corrected himself, “I know you are.” He’d figured it out when Sam had so tenderly cared for him after he’d been rescued from Asmo-douche-bag. Why he’d been so damn drawn to him… Maybe he hadn’t planned on ‘fessing up now, but...

Was this really happening? Sam licked his lips, then forced himself to focus. “I want to be yours, Gabriel. I want this. I want us.” He didn’t care if that seemed as reckless as Dean might say, but… hell, he’d been waiting for them to stop fucking long enough to explain the bites on their necks but they hadn’t yet.

There’d be time to worry about the logic of it later. Sam knew what he wanted, what felt right, and for once in his life, just once in his God-damned life, he was going to let himself fall in love. 

The archangel stared at him, then jerked Sam into a kiss, desperate to taste him.

The double wasn’t about to be left out and began kissing over Sam’s shoulders while the bigger man returned his Gabriel’s ardent embrace. If chocolate smeared between them, neither cared.

“Sam, please- I want your claim,” The archangel begged, thinking that he’d have to explain, but Sam’s hands were teasing his oil glands, already swollen and leaking from his earlier attention. The hunter gathered as much as he could on his fingers before smearing it over Gabriel’s entrance.

Rocking back to try and get Sam’s fingers inside of him, the angel pouted when they moved back. Deciding to get even, he wrapped a hand around Sam’s cock, working the halo along his length.

The grace vibrating through him had Sam burying his face in Gabriel’s neck, licking and biting. He didn’t have a choice- but he couldn’t bite him, not without being inside of him and Gabriel coming- but his angel was already moving to suck the head of his cock while he worked the halo around his length. The tricky bastard had different plans anyway.

His prostate felt like it was almost being fucking _licked_ by the grace, and Sam knew his hand would never be enough again. Nothing but Gabriel would ever be enough. He let himself fuck the halo as the angel swallowed him down.

Sam was trying to hold back, but then the fucking double was moving to stand, pushing his cock past the hunter’s lips. His lashes fluttered, and he eagerly sucked, letting him fuck his mouth. He was sure that if someone was looking at his throat, they’d see the blond’s big cock, stretching him a bit as he pushed inside his mouth and down his throat. Still, he was careful not to choke him- too much. He fisted a hand in Sam’s hair, and that was it. Next time, he wanted Gabriel fucking him and in his mouth, but- He cried out around the thick cock he’d been trying to work with his tongue and came as the other Gabriel- his Gabriel- tongued his slit and a bit of grace slid inside.

“You’re such a good boy for me, Sam- sucking my cock like that.” The double purred, liking the vibration- and then he was coming, pulling back so that he didn’t choke him. Instead, he came all over his gorgeous mouth and muscled, chocolatey chest.

Panting, Sam licked his lips as he looked up at him. He was going to have issues hearing his name after this, thinking of it in Gabriel’s rough voice. Still, the praise sent a shiver up his spine. And being covered in his come… The grace still tingled through him, and he just felt ready for more.

Feeling smug, Gabriel swallowed him down and slid the halo back to the base of his cock. He licked his lips, then smirked at Sam. “We’ll add that to next time. You fucking me, me fucking you, and me in your mouth… maybe some ropes…” He purred. “Anything for my good boy-”

That is, until Sam just picked him up and flipped him over, just like Gabriel had seen in his fantasies- well, prayers, but that was beside the point. He managed not to hit him with his wings, then moaned as Sam’s mouth found the oil gland on the base of his top left wing.

The hunter was in control, and Gabriel’s halo, whether it was the double’s or not, tingled around his cock. He was filled with an energy, and a need to complete their bond. Still, after all this time, and having his angel here in front of him… Sam teased him with his teeth, loving the oil joining the come on his face and chest. Sweet, like honey and something else... It made him smell like he was Gabriel’s, and fuck if Sam didn’t want a mark of his own.

Gabriel swore, grabbing at the table as he tried to think past anything but making Sam _his_. Then again, he wanted to give him room to play too.

Wanting to feel his feathers and see how Gabriel’d reacted to the supposedly more intimate areas being caressed, Sam stroked his hands along the middle set of wings. When Gabriel cried out and shivered as Sam stroked the smaller feathers at the base, he let himself nuzzle down his back. “You could come from this, couldn’t you? Just my mouth, here…” He sucked a gland into his mouth, working it with his tongue. Sam pulled off with a pop, smirking at the whine he got, “And my hands here...”

The fucking cheater just found the most sensitive parts of his wings, and where and how to touch him. Gabriel was being played like a fiddle to match his horn, and he wasn’t intending to stop him anytime soon. He cried out, rocking back against Sam, but the bigger man placed a hand on the center of the Archangel’s shoulders and pushed him down. To the hunter’s amazement, he let him!

Gabriel nearly keened as Sam’s skilled hands worked through his wings, teasing the feathers as he stroked oil through them. He’d hoped that he’d have mercy on him and tease his hole, but apparently, Sam really wanted to make him come with just his wings and- “Sam, if you don’t…” He started as Sam’s mouth again found an oil gland, this at the base of the bottom right wing, and sucked. It was like it went straight to his cock. He moaned the rest of the sentence, “Fuck me!” His wings flapped, but only as if in _submission_ to the hunter.

It was too good, and even if Sam couldn’t smell it, the hunter was fucking covered in the honey and nectar scent of his oil. It was a preliminary marking. It drove Gabriel wild, almost as much as Sam’s skilled fingers and mouth. He came, his come splattering largely over North America on the backlit table.

“Mm… It’s nectar, isn’t it? Nectar and honey.” Gathering some of the oil in his mouth, Sam spread Gabriel’s perfect cheeks so that he could transfer it to his tight ass.

Humming in pleasure, it took Gabriel a moment to realize what had been said. “...What did you say?” He almost sat up a bit, but Sam's oil-slicked tongue teasing him felt too good.

Reluctantly pulling back, Sam pushed his hair away from his face, not really caring at this point if the oil got in it. “Nectar and honey… you smell and taste of it. It used to make me think of candy, but it’s not.”

This time the angel did sit up a bit, staring at him. “...Samshine, you’re not supposed to be able to scent my wing oil. Humans can’t do that.”

“You said I was your mate, didn’t you?” Smirking, Sam tugged him so that he was upright enough to steal a kiss. He could feel the slick bases of Gabriel’s wings against his chest. “You forgot that I’m Sam-Fucking-Winchester.” They’d figure it out later, and it just made Sam all the more certain of his decision. “What were you saying, Gorgeous?” He didn’t want to let Gabriel get too caught up in brooding, so he hoped that he could feel his sincerity.

“I’m not broody, and I told you to fuck me-” Gabriel cut himself off as the hunter pushed him back into his previous position, ass up and his chest to the table. He swore, his wings flapping a bit, but then Sam was sliding his tongue over the smaller man’s entrance. A whine escaped him, and he struggled to hold still.

Deciding to ignore the demand from Gabriel, Sam worked his tongue over the tight ring of muscle, making a hungry sound. He slid a hand up, working his fingers through Gabriel’s feathers again.

Fuck- _fuck_. Gabriel had imagined this hundreds of times, but he’d never thought of Sam doing this- of him fucking his ass open with his tongue in sure, determined strokes of the hot muscle against his rim. The angel grabbed at the edge of the table. “Fuck, Sam-”

Not about to be left out, the double pushed a hand into Sam’s hair, watching closely… It was gorgeous, and a damn good idea. He reached behind his back with his other hand, starting to work his fingers to cover them in his oils.

The tease on his follicles made Sam growl, and he pushed his tongue deeper, feeling the angel’s body start to relax for him. Wrapping his fingers around Gabriel’s cock, Sam stroked it as his tongue worked.

Whimpering, Gabriel rolled his hips. He couldn’t help himself, and he whined when Sam’s big hands stilled him. “Tease-”

“Ah, ah… you really going to call me a tease when I’ve been licking your ass open?” Sam smirked at him, licking along the angel’s cock where it hung hard and heavy. He teased him for a moment before he sat up a bit so that he could reach his wings better, slicking his fingers in the oil that seemed to be flowing down the archangel’s back and feathers.

Gabriel whined as Sam massaged around his rim, teasing him as he spread the slippery liquid over him. “Sam...” His finger slipped inside, and he rocked his hips up eagerly.

“Hold still, Gabriel- I’m taking my time. I’ve wanted this for a long time.” Sam nipped at Gabriel’s hip, sucking up a mark on his skin as if to claim him.

His hunter was a fucking tease and it took more time than Gabriel wanted- He was tempted to try and switch things up, but then Sam was pushing in another finger inside of him, fucking him with the long, thick digits. “Sam!”

Sam smirked, sucking one of Gabriel’s testicles into his mouth. He had the angel shaking already, and fuck if he didn’t love it. He took his time, scissoring his fingers apart before he added another, looking at the pink rim stretched wide. Maybe the angel didn’t need it exactly, but Sam _liked_ it. Seeing his big fingers disappearing into Gabriel’s tight body...

The double took that moment to kneel behind Sam, starting to slide his fingers over Sam’s entrance. When the bigger man canted his hips just so, he smirked and started to work him open. And if he cheated with a bit of grace, well… sue him.

Sam might have told him to hold still, but it was impossible as he found his prostate, teasing him. “Fuck- Sam, I need your cock, please!”

Adding more oil to his fingers, Sam pushed them back into the blond’s ass. He moaned, though as the double found his prostate as if in retaliation. Deciding he didn’t want Gabriel truly impatient, he pulled back. “Well… since you asked so nicely.” He straightened, then slicked his cock. The angel looked deliciously debauched, kneeling, and waiting for him on the table, his wings almost quivering.

Reaching back to steal some more oil, Sam pressed a kiss between Gabriel’s shoulders. He slicked his cock, and the double’s fingers disappeared.

“Do you want more-” Gabriel started, but Sam was shaking his head. The double moved, stealing a kiss from him in Gabriel’s stead, and the hunter moaned into his mouth.

Sam’s eyes were intense as they stared into Gabriel’s- the double’s- did it matter? Damn if it didn’t feel like he was looking inside of him. The double pulled back, moving to let Sam have room. Biting his lower lip, Sam moved to push inside of his angel.

The thick head of Sam’s cock slid over his rim, and Gabriel gasped at the pressure before he was sliding deep, stretching him wide. His wings fluttered, and he gripped the thick dick in his ass before relaxing.

There was something utterly primal about watching his thick cock disappearing into Gabriel’s tight hole. Biting his lower lip, Sam gripped Gabriel’s ass, spreading the round cheeks for a better view. He just took him- but the sounds he was making… Fuck. Pulling out a little bit, he pushed back inside, sinking a little deeper in a delicious tease to them both. The sight of his puffy rim stretched around him, slowly taking him...

The double stroked his cock- Gabriel watching through his eyes and his own. He didn’t want to miss a moment of the sensation, a single viewpoint. “I’ll let you get started, Sam, then I’ll push inside of that gorgeous ass of yours.” He slid a hand down Sam’s side, turning up the vibration of his grace on the halo wrapped around his cock.

Sam cried out, the sound one of startled pleasure, bucking his hips forward, burying his thick cock to the hilt. His angel cried out, and the hunter slid his hands over his wings. “Oh fuck, yes… you feel so good, Sweetness.” He just knew that was exactly what Gabriel had wanted, and had in fact acted to get his way.

The pheromones from Gabriel’s wing oil filled the air, coating them both and dripping down their skin. The grace teasing Sam almost echoed through the bond already forming between them. Sam rolled his hips, struggling not to come too quickly- hell, he’d already come, did he need to so soon?

“That’s what I want, Sam- want you to fuck me full of your come, please-” Gabriel begged, eager to be full of the taller man’s seed. “Want you to breed me!”

Sam growled, gripping the base of the archangel’s lower wings and pulling him back on his cock. The sight of his dick, the base encircled by Gabriel’s fucking _halo_ , disappearing into the smaller man’s stretched rim- no, his angel’s- it threw him over the edge, especially when the bastard upped the sensation of his power flowing through him. It all centered around his cock, his orgasm, and he cried out as he filled Gabriel as if he hadn’t come in years.

“Mmm… Good boy,” The double purred, pushing a hand into Sam’s hair and tugging his head up so that he could steal a kiss. “Lean forward and give me a stroke now- my wings, hm? I can tell that you like that zing of my power, so I’m going to use it. It’s been a while since you let anyone fuck you… and it’s just going to feel good.”

Panting as he leaned over Gabriel’s back, Sam let himself relax- the scent of nectar and honey drew him, and he mouthed at his oil glands again with an appreciative sound.

He moaned as he felt Gabriel’s thick cock sliding between his cheeks. The head of his cock was thickly coated in his oil, but the fucking angel was just teasing him instead of just pushing inside.

“Shhh… hold still, Sam.” The double- Gabriel- rubbed his cock over Sam’s entrance, until his body just sort pulled him inside. The archangel moaned, slowly pressing forward.

“Oh, fuck, yes-” Sam gripped his Gabriel’s hips, pressing his face between his wings. He was just fucking cradling him in his wings even as he pressed inside. Sam was enveloped, it seemed, in Gabriel, surrounded by his feathers, the halo around his cock that also somehow seemed to vibrate along inside of him. He was so _full_ of his archangel, so deep within him- it felt like he was connecting a circuit of Gabriel’s grace; he cried out, his hips bucking forward. How the hell was he supposed to hold still? He was nearly ashamed of himself as he heard the blond cry out- except it was a noise of bawdy pleasure.

“Fuck, Sam… I thought I’d get you to come again.” Gabriel kissed his shoulder as he rolled his hips again. “You feel so fucking perfect…” He turned the tingle through his halo down just a bit, wanting Sam to be able to concentrate on what he seemed determined to do: fuck him across the map table. He flexed his wings, pushing himself back onto Sam’s cock even as his double thrust deep- and he was definitely flying a bit there, thank you!

The archangel swore at the way Sam managed to work himself back on his thick length and at the same time do that little swirl with his hips- Sam knew exactly what he was doing, and the zing of pleasure from his prostate agreed. “So tight, so fucking big! Need this,” Gabriel panted, then cried out as Sam’s fingers found his feathers again.

Sam wasn’t sure quite how he found the brainpower to concentrate on pleasuring Gabriel when he was doing such a fantastic job of driving him fucking wild. Still, he was determined to give as good as he got, and he growled as Gabriel managed to somehow work in perfect synchronicity- him and his double, working back on Sam’s thick cock and working with the hunter’s own movements to fill him as he pulled back. He felt like a pendulum caught in a Newton’s Cradle of momentum and energy, but it just built instead of dispersing. Still- he didn’t want that explosion quite yet.

Growling, he gripped the archangel’s hips, taking control for the moment and driving himself hard and fast into his tight ass. If he were human, he’d be leaving marks, but he couldn’t be bothered to care when he could tell how very much Gabriel liked it.

Their bodies moved together, building heat and friction between them. It was intense, him filling his angel and then his angel filling him with his cock. Sam had never been fucked like this before- Gabriel knew just how to take him, how hard and just how fast to fuck him

Gabriel’s wings flared a bit, and he swore, grabbing at the table, or trying to. It was fucking slippery to start with, and then adding the oil and other bodily fluids- well, he was holding on for dear life as Sam Winchester held him down and fucked him. He cried out, thanking fuck that the double knew enough on his own how to keep working because otherwise, it’d have gone still. Sam was short-circuiting his brain, and being silent was definitely not an option.

“Fuck, that’s perfect… Look at your ass just taking my cock,” the hunter growled as he watched his dick slide in and out of Gabriel’s tight ass. Then the double tilted his hips, and he was crying out. There was no way that this could last- not as long as he wanted. Not when Gabriel was fucking him like that, gripping his hips to move them to the angle the angel wanted him at.

The bastard was turning up the sensation with the halo, making Sam cry out. He had no choice- it was working along his cock, or felt like it, as he worked between the two Gabriel’s. He was shaking, barely thinking to do much other than stroke his fingers through his angel’s wings in an effort to pleasure him as well.

He was incredibly tight around him, even tighter than before, and Sam knew he was going to come. He was desperate to have Gabriel come, to feel his cock gripping him as he came.

Sam straightened, pulling Gabriel kneeling, his wings fluttering against his chest even as the double’s came around him. His mouth found the spot on the archangel’s neck, and he bit down, instinctively leaving his mark. He slid his hand down Gabriel’s abs, intending to stroke his cock. He didn’t get there, though.

The double, the Gabriel fucking him pushed a hand in Sam’s hair and tilted his head just so- and then his angel was biting him. The circuit from before was completed, snapping into place. He was arching as he came, filling the angel’s spasming ass with his come. 

The growl Gabriel let out as he came was thrilling- and Sam barely got his eyes closed as he saw glow start from the angel’s. It was both of them- simultaneously, and the hunter trembled a bit as he was cradled between them. It was bright, even through his lashes. The lights in the War Room flickered, and maybe Sam would have worried if he hadn’t been so well fucked and happy.

He kissed Gabriel’s neck over where he’d bitten, smiling as he felt his angel do the same. He wanted to tell the angel that he loved him, that he had, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment. Sam didn’t want him to think that it was something that was just because of what had happened.

After a long moment, the Gabriel inside of him slowly pulled free leaving him achingly empty, and Sam whined a bit.

He glanced over his shoulder only to see the double eyeing his ass before the blond shot him a smirk and disappeared. Well, his Gabriel was still there, grinning over his shoulder at him. “You had to know that I was taking advantage of getting to see your perfect ass gaping from my cock and dripping my come.”

“Oh, this?” Pulling back, Sam slowly slid free. He swore softly at the sight, and he scooped up a dollop of the come and pushed it back inside of his angel. His rim was puffy and gaping, and Sam bit his lower lip. “Holy fuck…”

The chuckle the archangel let out was filthy, “Well, I _am_ an archangel.” Gabriel moaned, pushing back onto his fingers as Sam added another. “You like that, you like your come in my ass?” 

Sam just hummed, leaning forward to seal his lips around Gabriel’s puffy ring and _suck_. The noise the angel made rang with notes of his true voice, and fuck if it wasn’t gorgeous. Of course, the noise Sam made when he felt the mirror of the sensation wasn’t exactly quiet. He pried Gabriel’s cheeks apart with his big hands, his arousal not abating a bit- not when somehow that halo was still tormenting him on top of this mirroring.

He slipped his tongue inside of him, licking at his own come- and that thought was heady. He’d done this to Gabriel, fucked him and filled him. Fuck, Gabriel might have hoped that it would distract him, but it just showed Sam exactly how good what he was doing to the angel felt. He fucked him with his tongue, ignoring the mess he was making of them both. 

Gabriel was beyond trying to do much more than work his hips, his wings flaring. “Yes, Sam, so good…” He slipped into Enochian, his cock hard and throbbing between his legs as if he hadn’t just come multiple times. The table was downright filthy, the top slippery as Sam just fucking drove him wild with flicks of his tongue. 

Sam couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as he worked his sensitive entrance, only for the sound to grow as he fucking _felt_ it vibrate- felt Gabriel feel it… It was fucking perfect, the little shiver he gave out that went all the way through his wings. He could feel Gabriel getting close to orgasm, his body tensing as he rocked himself back on Sam’s tongue.

Close himself, Sam massaged just behind Gabriel’s balls, teasing his prostate from the outside as he licked him, working his tongue in and out of his gaping hole. 

The hunter was covered in come, his and his angel’s, along with wing oil and chocolate, and he wanted more. Gabriel cried out, coming apart again- he wanted Sam to come too, and then he heard Sam’s shout of pleasure as he came- from fucking rimming Gabriel! Apparently, the hunter wasn’t done with him, though. 

Sam panted, laying back on the table and pulling Gabriel above him in a simple move. 

“Ride me, Angel- I want to see those gorgeous wings of yours,” Sam rumbled, reaching down to hold his cock for Gabriel to sink down on. He felt almost more desperate for Gabriel now even than before, especially seeing his bite on his angel. His mate… and the sting of his own on his neck seemed to flare anew as Gabriel’s body took him deep inside him.

Sam groaned, letting go of his cock to grip Gabriel’s hips. The mirroring was still going, and Sam supposed with the double his angel had been distracted the first time, but now… He thrust up, meeting Gabriel as he impaled himself on his thick length. He felt like nothing Sam had experienced before, and the archangel was his mate- forever.

He gripped Gabriel’s hips, watching him intently as they started to move together. 

Working his wings and his strong thighs, Gabriel began to ride Sam. His brown eyes were locked on his face, and the hunter swore that he could already see the archangel’s grace welling towards the surface. He was gorgeous, and _his_.

“Yes, Sam- give it to me. Want you to fill me up again, love your cock inside of me-” Gabriel bit his lower lip, staring into Sam’s eyes. His blond hair was wild about his face, his lips red and swollen. In this moment, he looked every inch the Pagan god, taking the offering he was given. 

Reaching up, Sam ran his fingers through the small feathers at the base of Gabriel’s wings. Gabriel’s ass tightened around his thick cock, and the taller man growled, fucking up into him harder.

“Fuck, yes- love that, Sam, love this, love you… breed me, please! I need…” Breathless, Gabriel rode the hunter’s dick hard and fast as he desperately chased another orgasm. He worried it would be too far, but it wasn’t- Sam was fucking into him hard and fast, and then Gabriel’s wings arched. He cried out, his come splattering over Sam’s chest. He was desperate to feel Sam fill him as well, and he almost screamed as Sam came as well, filling him up. 

A moment or two passed, and the archangel wrapped himself around Sam with a lazy purr. Gabriel nuzzled against him, healing the bite on Sam’s neck.

Oh, so Gabriel thought he’d just slip that in there, did he? Sam stroked his fingers through his feathers, gently straightening any that might have been mussed. Cupping Gabriel’s face, he kissed him softly. “So what was that about loving me, Gabriel?” 

He wrapped his wings around the other man as their pulses slowly returned to normal. “...Heard that, did you? Suppose it’s a good thing we’re mates…” The human’s eyes were lit with amusement, though, and Gabriel raised a brow.

“Oh, I was thinking it was probably even better that I love you too.” The happiness that came over Gabriel’s face was almost awed, and Sam leaned down for a kiss. “Might be awkward otherwise.”

Laughing, Gabriel kissed him back. When had he last been this happy? 

Footsteps sounded on the floor, and Gabriel waited for Sam to tense and pull away as Dean entered the room. The elder Winchester froze, his eyes tracking over them and the table in horror.

Honestly, Dean'd been a bit worried about his younger brother lately. He brooded, and just... well, he didn't seem himself. When the lights in the bunker went haywire, of course Dean ran to check on his little brother. He cringed, trying to get his body to move so that he didn't have to look at the scarring visage anymore. 

“Hey, did you guys see the lights fla- AH! You’ve got a fucking bedroom, Sam!” Spinning in place, Dean quickly retreated back towards the other direction. 

Gabriel was far too amused, the blond nearly cackling in laughter. 

Shaking with amusement, Sam sat up to watch his older brother fleeing the War room just as quickly as he’d entered. Not that he could blame him- he and Gabriel were both covered in come, wing oil, and chocolate. The table… all Sam could do was laugh, stealing a kiss from Gabriel, who was laughing as well. With the way his life was, he supposed he might as well give in to the hilarity- after all- he didn’t see that changing any time soon.

Gabriel took a long moment to appreciate how absolutely filthy they were and the table before he sighed and snapped his fingers. It disappeared, and Sam laughed softly at the look on his face- his mate was full of sass, and it was perfect. He pushed his now clean hair back from his face and paused. His hair was beyond soft and smelled of his mate.

“It’s the wing oil- you raked it through your hair a few times.” And Sam smelled like Gabriel as much as the archangel smelled like him.

Sam shook his head, making a note to talk to Gabriel about that later. “All right, gorgeous… any chance you know where my pants are?”

Smirking, Gabriel reached down to tug his halo off of Sam’s cock. He slipped it on his head at a jaunty angle. “Oh, somewhere. Maybe we should check your bed, Sammate.” Eh, not his best, but they had forever. He’d work on it. Besides, Sam’s cringe was worth it. 

Rolling his eyes at him, Sam leaned forward to nip at his mark on Gabriel’s neck. “Let’s go, Shortstack. For some reason, I’m craving sweets.”


End file.
